All She Ever Wanted
by Han-22x
Summary: All she ever wanted was Sirius. He loved her, she loved him. But she had another path to follow. Sirius/Cissy. Please review :D


**Sirius/Narcissa**

**Second attempt at this pairing, and I'd love to know what you think :)**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's first present to her were a dozen red roses; the deepest red she had ever seen – tied together with a white satin ribbon. The petals were velvety to touch, sweet smelling and fragile. But they looked almost like blood stains when she held them in her porcelain hands.

Sirius' first present to her was a tiny bouquet of daisies he had collected from his garden in the pouring rain. They were small and delicate, full of sunshine and smiles, held out to her with grubby hands. He had been quiet as he handed them over, blushing madly – head looking down. But when she had said thank you, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, he had smiled up at her, eyes sparkling.

The red roses were left in a pretty vase in her room, she had admired them – but soon they had drooped and wilted, the brilliant red fading away. She had placed the daisies in her leather-bound diary, and pressed them – so that she would never forget.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's second present to her had been a diamond necklace, flashy, ostentatious and extravagant in the extreme. Almost too valuable to wear, it shined and sparkled, and was very much admired – but it remained in the top drawer of her jewellery box, sitting on a velvet cushion.

Sirius' second present to her had been a tarnished locket, once shiny and sparkling – now dulled and slightly dented. It was a heart shaped locket, and when prised open; soft, beautiful music filled the room. She cleaned it vigorously with a pocket handkerchief, so that it gleamed once again, and never stopped wearing it.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's smile was cold and haughty, a dozen unreadable emotions hiding behind the smirk. It almost struck some fear into her heart, as she wondered what was really passing through his mind.

Sirius' smile was mischievous and meaningful; laughter and admiration evident in his dark brown eyes. It warmed her heart, because she knew that he was someone who would never leave her side, and that that smile would stay with her forever.

* * *

Her first dance with Lucius Malfoy had been at her coming of age ball, underneath the stares of the Wizarding World's elite. The guests gathered around the edge of the dance floor, watching as he whirled her around in his arms, guiding her around the room forcefully, muttering to her instructions for dance steps. He was handsome, and she looked more beautiful than ever, but there was nothing else – no emotion, no passion, no affection. Despite the warmth of the ballroom, Cissy felt terribly cold and she shivered involuntarily.

Her first dance with Sirius had taken place when she had left the ballroom to get some fresh air. It was a warm night, only the distant sound of music escaped through the open windows. The moon was up, and overhead the stars sparkled – sparkling like _his _eyes do.

"Cissy?" a voice whispered from behind her, seeming very loud in the stillness of the evening.

She span around, blue eyes opened wide in alarm, and only relaxed when she saw the familiar figure of her cousin leaning casually on the wall.

"Sirius!" she half whispered, half screamed, and she ran towards him. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.

When she finally pulled apart from the embrace, she looked intently into his dark brown eyes, which were once again glinting mischievously.

"Sirius, what on earth are you doing here? If my parents see you here – if your parents know – Sirius, they will kill you!" She wasn't even exaggerating – Sirius had run away about a year ago, and his family had completely disowned him. She had even heard Lucius Malfoy talk about the fate Sirius would come to if his parents saw him again. It wouldn't be pleasant.

He smiled. "I took the risk; I had to see you on your birthday, didn't I?"

"I never thought I'd see you again – after you ran away -"

"Never see my favourite cousin? Is that what you take me for, Cissy?"

"Of course not – It's just -"

He put a finger on her lips. "Don't worry, Cissy".

She smiled at him, as he tucked a white blonde wisp of hair behind her ear.

The moon emerged from some clouds, shining brightly on the couple. Sirius smirked, and bowed elaborately, taking her hand in his. "Madam, may I ask for this dance?" he asked, putting on a simpering voice.

Trying hard to hide her laughter, Cissy adopted the same affected tone before replying. "Indeed, sir, you may".

The couple forgot all the rules of grace and dignity, as they danced a completely made up, wild dance around the garden – Cissy's high heeled shoes sinking into the earth, and Sirius's hair getting caught on outstretched branches. It wasn't proper, and it was a good thing no one saw them as they collapsed in a heap on the terrace, but they were happy. Too happy.

* * *

"Narcissa. I have known you for – quite a while now. I know it is the wish of our families to join together and in order to carry on the pureblood tradition – I think a marriage between the Malfoys and the Blacks will prove advantageous to everyone. You must allow me to tell you how much I admire you, how much I – love you. I am convinced we are made for each other. I hope you will make me the happiest man alive and consent to be my wife…"

Cissy Black gazed into the cold silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy in shock, trying to hide her trembling hands behind her back. She knew, as surely as she was Narcissa Black, that she would have to accept this man, her family expected it, and the thought terrified her.

* * *

The two cousins lay side by side in the long grass, staring at the dazzling stars above them, twinkling in the inky black sky. Sirius gently put his hand into Narcissa's, before turning his face so he could see her, her crystal clear blue eyes shining in the darkness.

"Marry me?"

She caught her breath.

* * *

In a fairytale, like the ones Bella or Andy used to read to her when she was little, she would have run away with Sirius, and lived happily ever after. But this was reality, and in her heart she knew she could never do that. She would have to follow the path set out for her.

She never saw him again.

She couldn't escape her world, no matter how much she wished she could. She couldn't escape, no matter how much she wanted to.

She had a path she had to follow, a path which didn't cross with Sirius' path.

She loved him, and never stopped loving him. But she couldn't break away.

She cried by herself, Cissy Malfoy, in her bedroom – running her fingers over the pressed daisies in her leather-bound diary, or listening to the soft melody which escaped from the tarnished locket around her neck.

He remained a part of her.

She loved him.

_And always would._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading, please review :) x_  
_


End file.
